I'm In Love With A Maniac
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: Sam and Freddie have a huge fight and Freddie quits iCarly. Sam doesn't know why she feels so horrible. She finds a note in Carly's apartment all crumbled up and thrown in the trash can. Will she finally realize her feelings for Freddie? One-shot.


**A/N: Okay, not much to say here. This is a seddie one-shot. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: Sam and Freddie have a huge fight and Freddie quits iCarly. Sam doesn't know why she feels so horrible. She finds a note in Carly's apartment all crumbled up and thrown in the trash can. Will she finally realize her feelings for Freddie or will iCarly end for good?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN iCARLY. **

_**I'm in Love with a Maniac**_

"Hey, Fredlumps," Sam said walking into the iCarly studio.

"Good, you're here," Freddie said, "iCarly starts in two minutes."

"You're point being?" Freddie gave her an evil look.

"Hey, guys," Carly said, "Ready?"

"Ready. In 5, 4, 3, 2-" Freddie pointed at Carly and Sam and they began the show...

* * *

"Whooooo!" Sam said, "Food time!" She went to the kitchen and got some ham from the fridge. "This is some good ham."

"You always eat ham."

"Shut up, Techboy, just be lucky that you have Carly and me."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Without us you don't have any friends."

"You know what, Puckett, I-"

"You what?"

"I quit!"

"Quit what?"

"Guys, come on, please don't fight," Carly said.

"No, I wanna hear this, quit what?"

"iCarly! I'm done, Sam. My mom was going to Fresno for a week and I told her I couldn't go because of iCarly, but now I'm goin'! Just don't talk to me anymore!" Freddie ran out and slammed the door.

"Look what you did!" Carly said, "iCarly's done now. All because you couldn't be nice to Freddie once! One time!"

"Carly, I-"

"You can't say anything to change it, Sam! He's gone and now iCarly is over!" Carly stomped upstairs.

"What have I done?" Sam thought out loud.

* * *

Sam walked around Carly's apartment for hours, just thinking. All she could think about was how badly she had messed up. She sighed and sat down on the couch. She sat there for a moment and she found a note on the side of the trash can. She would have ignored it if it hadn't had Sam written on the outside in capital letters.

"What's this?" She got up from the couch and picked up the note. Curious, she opened it and started to read it:

_Sam,_

_I didn't know if I should write this. I've been thinking a lot lately, about that night on the balcony. We kissed. I just don't know how to explain it. I just think when people are right for each other you need to do something about it. I think maybe the little things like the way your face lights up when you see food, like the way you smiled the night we kissed, are what makes me realize what I'm feeling. Sam, I'm in love with you. You may be the world's craziest maniac, but I love you. I just wanted you to know. Now you do._

_Love, _

_Freddie_

Sam looked in the trash can and saw many notes like it crumbled up, but never finished. _He loves me,_ Sam thought. _It's about time, Benson._

"Carly!" Sam said, as she got an idea.

"What?"

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but I need your help."

"I'm not helping you clean your room!"

"No, I just want to know when Freddie's leaving."

"He just called. He's at the airport. It leaves in twenty minutes. Why?"

"How long does it take to get from here to the airport?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Is Spencer here?"

"Yeah."

"Can he drive us there?"

"Why?"

"Look, I can't explain it right now, but I can't let him get on that plane. I found this in the trash can." Sam handed Carly the note. Carly quickly read it and got wide-eyed.

"Oh my god he loves you."

"That's why I need your help."

"Wait, why do you want to stop him?"

"I don't know."

"Do you...love him back?" Sam stood there for a minute and said, "Yeah."

"Oh my god, we have to get to the airport."

"SPENCER!" Carly and Sam screamed at the top of their lungs. Spencer screamed and came out holding a golf club. "Oh it's just you."

"We need you to drive us to the airport, now."

"Now?"

"Please?"

"Okay, can I have something to eat first?"

"No, you cannot!" Carly said, pushing Spencer out the door.

* * *

Carly, Sam and Spencer got in Spencer's car and headed off to the airport.

"We only have seventeen minutes left!" Carly exclaimed as Spencer started driving.

"Calm down, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"We have to be there in time," Sam said.

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

"No clue."

"Well, maybe when you get there and see him you'll think of something."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Why do you guys need to be at the airport anyway?" Spencer said.

"I'll explain later, just concentrate on driving." Carly looked at Sam. "Don't worry, we'll be there." She paused and then said, "Why now, anyway?"

"I don't know. I just can't wait a week. A lot can happen."

"How long have you liked him?"

"Who?" Spencer questioned.

"Spencer!"

"Sorry."

"You know that day you introduced me to Freddie?"

"Yeah."

"The day after."

"Wow."

"Yeah, fifteen minutes!"

"Spencer step on it!" Carly said.

"On it!" Spencer slammed his foot on the pedal.

"I said step on it. Don't kill us."

"Sorry."

"How much longer?" Sam asked.

"12 minutes."

"Well, hurry!"

"First, I shouldn't go fast and now you want me too?"

"Yes," Carly and Sam said simultaneously.

"Okay then."

* * *

"We're-" Sam was out of the car before Spencer could finish. She ran into the airport doors.

"Where is he?" Sam said to herself. Sam pulled out her phone. Three minutes. Then, she saw him. "Freddie!" He didn't hear her. "Freddie!" He turned around.

"Sam?"

"I'm sorry."

"Wha-"

"I found your note. I love you too." He froze and so did Sam.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"The day after we met."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's fun messin' with ya." He smiled the same way he did on the night they kissed.

"Why are you here?"

"I want you to stay."

"Are you a maniac?"

"I just didn't want you to hate me."

"You liked me even before we kissed?"

"Yeah, Freddie, I'm sorry. I was just angry because you weren't getting the hint."

"What hint?"

"I like you a lot."

"Freddie come on the plane's leaving in one minute," Mrs. Benson called. Sam and Freddie didn't lose eye contact.

"Mom, I'm gonna stay."

"Well, hi, Sam," Merissa said.

"Hi."

"Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, I'll call you a cab. You have to call me eight times a day. Remember to apply your ointment."

"Mom!"

"Sorry." Sam was laughing.

"So, now what?" Sam asked. Before she could say anything, Freddie had his lips against hers.

"It's official," Freddie said.

"What?"

"I'm in love with a maniac." Sam laughed and they kissed again.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
